valdarjeskirafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Events
Chapter 1 Jeskira, Kemshut, and Garnak through various hardships find themselves trapped in a desert Oasis that is hidden in the Black Sands. Kobolds who seem to live in this elementally isolated area eventually gain mutual trust with the party. They reveal that they worship and serve the great ancestral dragon Ulwazi. Ulwazi reveals that she has intervened in the party's fate so that they may reunite the Dragon's of Valdar against an up coming threat. Ulwazi releases the party from the confines of the Oasis. Pickle, a kobold and follower of Ulwazi joins the party to help their journey. Garnak implores the wind to guide the party on their way and they head east. Along the way the party are ambushed by a hoard of centipedes, encounter some toll demanding trolls and eventually encounter a trade caravan helmed by Rajumon whom provides the party with supplies and travel to the city of Rasjan, "the City on the River". Chapter 2 Rajumon offers the party lodging at his nephew's house. There he reveals he has silks that must be delivered to Medizier, the wife of a power broker in the city, Nebuchadnezzar. He also reveals that Nebuchadnezzar has instigated tolls to enter the city that are jeopardising his business interests. The party agrees to deliver the silks and set out to see if they can use this opportunity to glean information on how to bypass the tolls. Upon delivering the silks the party use the opportunity to press Medizier about the tolls. They find out that if you have a "passport" you can avoid paying the toll. She also tells the group that if they were to represent her in the gladiatorial fights at the Colosseum that they would earn her prestige and in doing so her favour, and that she would be able to provide them with a passport. The party agrees to represent Medizier and make their way to the colosseum. There they encounter Sladvik the Surly, the champion of the colosseum. Garnak impresses him in a contest of strength; Sladvik agrees to give the party and in to participate in the colosseum trials. Returning to Medizier with the news so grants the party her favour, and a passport and extends them her invitation to a function held after the championships. The party makes their way back to Rajumon's nephew's (Sundar) house but on the way come across a dust mephit. The dust mephit brings a threat of bad tidings and attacks the party. The party manages to restrain the mephit keeping it hostage in a cage. They then return to the house to inform Rajumon of their progress and discover a place to seek knowledge of why a mephit would appear in the city. The next day the party travel to the library where they meet librarian Winkletickle, a gnome who bore the mark of the slave much like the house hands of Medizier and Sladvik. Tickle recognises the mephit and finds a book that tells of a previous mephit incursion which preceded a further invasion of elemental threats that was defeated by the ancestral dragons. In the book is also an ominous idiom "The world will fall to dust when a wish is granted and dragons cower". The party make their way to the colosseum to participate in their fight with an auroch. However, before the evenings events can begin a large dust cloud of mephits and an elder earth elemental appear through a portal in the colosseum. The party dispatch the dust mephits at which point the titanous elemental escapes the colosseum and proceeds a rampage throughout the city. Finding their way through the dust laden atmosphere of the city the party, on the back of an aurochs, make their way to Nebuchadnezzar's palace which lies in ruin. Fearing for the safety of Rajumon, Sundar, and Supria the party find their way through the dust via wind guidance from Garnak to Sundar's residence. The building is half destroyed but the family was protected by Sundar's wind magic. The party escape the city with the family, heaing towards the river to make thier way north. Chapter 3 Scounting the river for a boat, the party encounter a troop of ostritches which seem to have an affinity for Kemshut. The ostritches lead the party to a canoe up stream. The auroch and the ostritches are affixed to the canoe to help the progression up the river. The party finds a suitable location to rest for the night but are accosted by a fire salamander before setting up camp. With the aid of Sundar, the party manages to defeat the salamander. With his knowledge of animal handling Garnak recognises that the salamander was likely under the control of another individual however, the party was unable to track who that individual might be and settles down for the night. Through the night Jeskira notices that the day's events have taken a toll on Pickle who is having trouble sleeping. After having a conversation with the kobold, Pickle reveals that he is worried as "even dragon's cannot control the dust".Category:Main Story Category:Valdar